The Pediatric Rheumatology Informatics Core is a funded component of a P30 Rheumafic Disease Core Center and a major contributor to the past success of the POl program. This core provides biomedical informafics expertise and infrastructure to the Cincinnati Rheumatic Diseases Core Center Research Base at the Cincinnafi Children's Research Foundation of Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center, and the University of Cincinnafi College of Medicine. Because of the continued need for extensive microarray data management and analysis support by the proposed POl program, we are proposing to confinue to fund a supplement to the Informafics Core. The purpose of the supplement will be to provide adequate bioinformatics infrastructure, expertise and hands on assistance for specific data management and analysis needs of the 4 POl projects. The core will provide tailored analysis support to individual projects and perform integrafive analyses of all data generated throughout the project. The Core will employ standardized, state- of-the-art protocols for management and analysis of microarray data and develop innovafive stafistical learning approaches for constructing and validating predicfive transcripfional signatures. Altogether, the Core will facilitate the use of optimal data analysis procedures by integrating current relevant methodological, biological and clinical insights. The core will also facilitate the meaningful access to data by the scientific community through the development of new JIA Genomics Data Portal (http://JIAGenomics.org), and provide biostatistical support to research projects as needed. The three aims of the core are: 1) To provide research projects with the comprehensive Bioinformatics support for management, analysis and interpretation of DNA microarray data;2) To develop the JIA genomics data portal (http://JlAGenomics.org) as the community resource for meaningful access to genomics data produced by POl projects, and to provide the genomics data "context" for meaningful interpretation and analysis of this data;and 3) To apply innovative stafisfical methods for integrated analysis of JIA genomics data to facilitate the use of mechanistic insights in constructing predictive transcriptional signatures. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Informatics Core will provide comprehensive support for management, analysis and interpretafion of gene expression data generated by each of the projects in this Program Project. The Informatics Core will also develop a "JIA genomics data portal" that will be an accessible resource for the research community, and the Core will use innovative methods of analyzing gene expression data to understand disease mechanisms in JIA and develop molecular tools for clinical use in predicfing outcomes.